mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira
Akira is a character in the Mortal Kombat series, who made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Outworld at War. About Akira Akira is the first actual Kunoichi in the whole series, however, she also has one of the most tragic backstories and character developement of all characters. Also, she is one of the few immortal characters in the series, being biologically over 200 years old. Like said before, she is the first actual Kunoichi, since she originated from a Ninja clan, and now is part of the Shirai Ryu, uses Kodachi swords and her fighting style is Ninjutsu. So far, she is also the only character who has a demon trapped inside of her, though she's not the only one who can summon one, and her backstory is actually quite similar to Scorpion's, since both had their Ninja Clan exterminated by a Sorcerer, and have something to do with the Netherrealm. Scorpion being reborn there; and Akira having a Demon of the Realm sealed inside of her. Appearance Akira is of Asian decent, but unlike the other Asian characters, has dark brown instead of black hair. With her 24 Years, Akira is and appears very young, however, thanks to a demon sealed within her, she achieved immorttality. Akira has short, brown hair, tied in a ponytail. Akira is a Kunoichi and wears a ninja garb consisting of a white and black trimmed sports-bra like top as well as black pants, with the white sign of her clan on them. She wears a long, read headband and has a tattoo of a red dragon on her shoulder, which is the place where she sealed the demon and wears a white ninja facemask in her kunoichi variation. She also wears black gloves, and shin guards over her sandals as well as a red belt and a belt with kunai's over her top, which she also uses in combat. She also has a gold chain wrapped around her thigh and wears a black choker, with a white necklace under it and red ruby gems, she retains this attire in every MK game as her alternate outfit with small details added, like adding more tattoon. Her alternative costume is her possessed one, while under Onaga's influence. While under Onaga's influence, Akira appears much darker. Her skin has become pale and her eyes are red. She wears her hair in a messy bun this time and her traidmark red headband, only in a darker red, as well as a dark red scarf around her neck. Her top is similar to Kitana's MKX Revenant outfit, looking like a bikini top. She wears black pants with a black and red-trimmed skirt, and knives on her leg. She wears black boots, and the same belt with kunai's over the top. She wears no gloves, instead, she wears dark red and black detached sleeves. In Realm of Apocalypse, Akira's outfit is based off the UMK3 female ninja leotard, with Akira's being held in white. That said, she wears slightly different boots, and different gloves, with them being mostly black. The biggest difference however is her hair, instead of a bun its held open and she wears a white bandana. Her alternate costume is a Miku outfit, consisting of a white, sleeveles Kimono, a red hakama, geta sandals and white and red detached sleeves. She also receives a DLC Costume, in the ninja pack. It has Akira wear a short bodysuit similar to Kitana's Legacy outfit. It is mostly black, with some white symbols on it, black bandages on her underarms, and high-heeled knee high boots, and her hair is held in a short ponytail. In Revelations, Akira wears a more traditional outfit. It is a kimono like black and golden-trimmed robe, held together by a red piece of cloth. She wears her hair open, with a twisted headband, white bandages and stockings, and geta sandals. Her alternate costume is supposed to be a reference towards Tanya's MKX costume. She has her hair opne again, with a black and white bandana, and wears a black bikini top, with her kunai belt. She wears black shorts, and a black pareo skirt over them,and black and white high-heeled boots, and white bandages all over her underarms, leaving only her fingers free and golden arm bands. In The Final Kombat, Akira's Outfit is based off the Shirai Ryu garbs. Combat Characteristics Akira is a Kunoichi, and is trained in Nin- and Taijutsu, therefore being a Master in hand to hand combat. However, she also utilizes many weapons: A set of kunais, two kodachi swords, a chain used like a whip (only in combos however), and a bojutsu staff. Akira also proves to be a good sorcress, having the ability to manipulate fire and ice as well as teleport, and shown in the story mode to open portals to other realms, although this causes her to be extremly exhausted and she needs to rest after that. Also, in MK: Realm of Apocalypse, it is shown that Akira can use souls of tarkatans, elementals (water and wind respecitvely) and zaterrans. She can use them either as pawns to attack the opponent, or absorb the souls and claim their powers. Variations MK:OaW * 'Kunoichi: '''Akira gains some acrobatic moves like a cartwheel and many kicking combos. Mask is added. * '''Sorcress: '''Allows Akira to attack her opponent using ice and fire. The Chain and Medals on her gloves turn red when a fire move is used, and blue when a ice move is used. * '''Guardian: '''Bojutsu Attacks are replaced with naginata attacks, metal claw attacks and some new brutal combo endings as well as special moves are added. The Naginata now has the kodachi's place on her back, metal claws are added on her gloves and while in all other variations the bojutsu is summoned by magic, now the kodachis are. MK:RoA * '''Assassin: '''Adds Ninja Parry, Ninja Kick and Multiple Kodachi Attacks. Mask is added. * '''Dark Magic: '''Allows Akira to unleash undead souls, to either attack the opponent or absorb them and claim their power. A small bag appears on her waist. * '''Demonic: '''Akira can summon the demon sealed inside her and use his power. The dragon tattoo on her shoulder glows. MK:R * '''Guardian: '''Adds a Naginata, which Akira can use for vicious attacks. Small Naginata appears on her back. * '''Hellish: '''Akira gains demonic attacks. Eyes and hands emit a fiery glow. * '''Gemini: '''Akira is able to summon an ice and fire clone. Akira gains a bag at her side, which glows blue when the ice clone and orange when the fire clone is summoned. MK:TFK * '''Ferocious: ' More to be added.... Signature Moves Add. Fatalities Add. Brutalities Add. Trivia *Add. Additional Details Character Select Screen: *When s/he is picked, .... *Taunt: ... *When both characters are ready, .... Intro: *When s/he speaks first, ...; then pans ... (the opponent says their line); then s/he .... *When s/he speaks second, ...; (the opponent says their line) the opponent) [... while being faded out; ...; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **Add. *Breaker: *Alternate Color: **Original Costume - *When s/he wins a round, *If s/he wins too close to the opponent, *Outro: *After Brutality: *Before Faction Kill: Gallery Akira-MKR-Alternate.JPG Akira Klassic-1-.JPG Akira-1-Final.jpg AKira Possessed.JPG